


Baby, I'll Make You Feel Good

by Rawrsuzie



Series: Sensitive Oikawa [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But no actual intercourse, Cumming in underwear, Discription of sex, I am still trash, Iwaizumi AND Oikawa are both teases btw, Iwaizumi makes Oikawa cum just by his nipples, M/M, Mild plot actually, More Sensitive Oikawa, Nipple Play, Nipple Sensitivity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also, and they don't live together, both of them are in college, slight long distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrsuzie/pseuds/Rawrsuzie
Summary: Iwaizumi promises to give Oikawa what he wants, but not in the way that he expects it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. Look at that, I wrote porn without writing porn? ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> Um, I just. Really. Really. Like sensitive Oikawa, okay?  
> I literally wrote the first part of this so I could eventually write porn. Why am I like this? ┐(´∇｀)┌
> 
> (And they don't even do it. I'm seriously 12. (∩︵∩))
> 
> Please enjoy! (And feel free to give you your sin!Oikawa and thirsty!Iwaizumi headcannons. I want to write more. I HAVE NEEDS.)

“Hurry up, Iwa-chan! _Hurry!”_

“We’ve literally been together for 20 minutes and you’re already acting like a brat.”

Iwaizumi has to duck his head to hide the way he’s smiling when his boyfriend puffs out his cheeks.

“At least I’m not the one wasting _valuable_ time here! Or did _somebody_ forget their promise?”

They reach the top of the stairs, taking a left and walking three doors down before coming to a stop at one of the apartments. Oikawa wastes no time in shoving his key into the locked door, making a triumphed sound when the broken thing finally clicks open. He has only a second to feel accomplished about it before he’s being manhandled through the threshold, the door barely having time to close behind him before Hajime has him shoved up against it, a predatory look in his eyes.

“Trust me, I haven’t forgotten anything.”

Tooru doesn’t even get to respond before Hajime’s mouth is all over him, tongues tangling together in a mess of saliva and teeth. He grips fiercely onto his hips, practically pinning Tooru to his front door. The shorter of the two is relentless in his ministrations, lapping up and around his mouth and forcing Oikawa to wrap his legs around his waist, burying fingers in to spiky, dark hair when he wraps his arms securely around his neck.

They kiss languidly, taking their time to refamiliarize themselves with one another, enjoying rolling their tongues together and taking turns sucking on each other’s lip before breaking apart for much needed air.

The way Hajime’s eyes roam across his face, focusing on the red color that his lips must be with how he’s been biting them, makes something stir inside him. Honestly, he’s perfectly fine with kissing him until he can’t feel his mouth anymore but the way Hajime is looking at him gives him that they’ll be doing _a lot_ more than kissing tonight.

“When’s your roommate comin’ back again?” Hajime asks, moving his mouth along the side of Tooru’s jaw, enjoying the way it makes him squirm in his arms.

“Mm. Tetsu-chan went to his boyfriends for the weekend. We have to whole place to ourSELVES….!”

Iwaizumi’s tongues softly over where he’s just bitten, moving to do it again just to hear Oikawa yelp once more. “Mhm, and what about practice?”

“C-coach’s letting us have the next three days off…mn!”

He feels Iwaizumi nodding from where he has mouth over his neck, kissing and sucking dark marks into his skin that Oikawa will definitely have to cover with concealer later—

The whimper he makes is _not_ because Hajime just sucked on his earlobe.

He can feel him grinning against his skin, and he’s almost tempted to say something insulting, but Iwaizumi beat him to speaking once again, moving up to the shell of his ear, nibbling along the outside of it enough to make Oikawa shiver before whispering, “My baby makes such pretty sounds.”

It’s something he’s had to get used to, Hajime talking to him this way. Most people would probably expect him to be the dirty-talker between them, but oh how wrong they were.

Hajime’s mouth was dirty, borderline _filthy_ if you riled him up enough.

He definitely didn’t expect it; especially not in their nightly Skype session that basically were porn sessions if you asked his roommate, who, very unfortunately shared a _thin_ wall with Oikawa.

_“Your boyfriend sounds like one of those staged videos on Pornhub, not even like the cheap filmed-in-my-garage ones, like a whole stage, set, and everything!”_

And while he really didn’t want to question his roommates taste in…material, he would have to agree that his Hajime’s mouth was surely something out of a dirty film.

And he made Tooru look like an amateur at this.

Speaking of mouths, Iwaizumi’s mouth presses back into his own, distracting him enough that he doesn’t even realize they are moving until after he has pulled off both of Tooru’s shoes and kicked off his own, making his way through the apartment and carrying his boyfriend like he doesn’t weight a thing.

Hajime is scarily strong and Tooru would have never guessed that he would be so in to being so powerless and so easily pushed in to submission, but _he’s really fucking for it!_

His favorite though is how gentle Iwaizumi lays him on the bed when they get into his room.

Because as strong and mouthy as Hajime could be, his first and foremost priority was always Tooru’s comfort. He crawls into be after, positioning himself so that he was over him, cradling his head in his hands, running thick fingers through his hair, tilting his head up to meet his gaze, being sure to find his approval before placing a couple more heady kisses to his mouth.

“My baby makes such pretty sounds just for me.” He repeats after a moment, giving Oikawa a stare that sets his whole body ablaze.

“But I know something that will make my princess nice and loud for me.”

Tooru’s cock throbs and he can’t stifle his moan when he realizes what his boyfriend plans to do.

Hajime seems to take mild interest in his boyfriends growing member, appreciating the sight but doing absolutely nothing to it.

That’s not his goal after all.

He reaches up to the hem of Oikawa’s t-shirt, his t-shirt actually if he’s not mistaken, and makes sure to hold the others gaze for any sign of uneasiness or discomfort.

While this certainly isn’t their first time at it, he wants to make double, triple, _absolute_ sure that his lover is okay with this. The image of his vulnerable, sobbing boyfriend will forever be branded in his mind, which is why he will _always_ make sure that it’s okay for him to touch _there_.

When he sees nothing but want in the others gaze, he brushes his finger tips to the bottom of the cloth, slowly peeling it upward, and watching for any change in his boyfriend’s demeanor.

When he pulls the garment completely off is when the real show begins.

He notices immediately the two band-aids covering over Tooru’s tender nipples and can’t stop himself from bursting out with laughter when he realizes that they are covered in little Godzilla’s.

“You are a piece of work, you know that? How am I ever supposed to take you seriously when you do stuff like this?” He says it with a fondness to his voice and softness in his expression.

Tooru giggles, looking up at him with so much trust and adoration, face flushed prettily and eyes soft, that it almost overwhelms him. It makes him want to worship every inch of skin that this wonderful person beneath him has across his body, kissing and loving every piece that absolutely deserves it. But he decides to save that for another day, remembering he made a very important promise that he had every intention of fulfilling _right now_.

And Oikawa seems to be thinking the same thing when he breathes, “I have something you could be taking _seriously_ right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi challenges, wondering what the odds of getting Tooru to _say_ exactly what he wanted were.

After all, his boyfriend was a blushing virgin when it came to anything sexual—even if he was far past losing his virginity. His skin flushed and he got so embarrassed just at the mention of sex. He loved hearing Oikawa talk a big game, especially when they were on opposite sides of the net, because no one on that court new how bad he was going to _wreck_ the pretty little setter when they got back to his place. (Watching Tooru fumble around with the ball, cheeks ablaze when he caught Hajime’s stares was pretty great too.)

So it was a big surprise when Tooru suddenly grasped onto both of his hands, pulling them so that they lay on his slightly swollen chest.

_”Touch me.”_ He begged and Iwaizumi wasn’t one to deny his boyfriend.

He slowly moves his hands, slowly finger over the covered buds, relishing in the sounds that so freely leaked from Oikawa’s sweet mouth. He continues with his ministrations, running calloused hands up and down his tender skin. Flicking his finger or catching a nail whenever he felt like making Tooru moan or whimper, pleasing him with the stimulation that was so _good_ and yet not _enough_ —never enough because Tooru was such a greedy baby.

And if there was one thing that they found really got him screaming, it was paying special attention to his soft pecs.

“ _More-more-more…!”_ He demands after several minutes of nothing but light flicks and occasional presses.

“Is his majesty getting impatient?” Hajime could not for the life of him wipe the grin off of his face.

Tooru is just so _easy._ So eager and so submissive, letting Hajime get away with anything that he wants, only making demands when he was _aching,_ longing for so much more that he literally could not stand another second of it—

And that’s when Hajime would keep giving him the same treatment over and over and _over_ , because Tooru didn’t quite cry the way he liked unless he was truly desperate.

“Please, Iwa-chan. _Please_.”

Oh, Iwaizumi quite liked the sound of that. He decides to be somewhat merciful, running his palm up and down his chest once more, fondling the swollen tits when he hears Tooru murmur another soft, _“Iwa-chan.”_

Oikawa seems to like it if his moans are anything to go by. So Hajime does it a few more times, squishing them in his hands, palming the soften area before dragging his right hand down and clasping onto one of the harden nubs, pinching and pulling lightly with his thumb and forefinger.

He’s pleased when Oikawa cries, ” _Hajime…!”_

It’s even better when he looks down and he can see Oikawa’s dick twitching from the stimulation.

He considers for a moment freeing it from the confines of Oikawa’s leggings (or jeggings? He didn’t keep up with that shit) and the skin tight briefs underneath. He opts for just pulling his pants down and off his tone, shapely legs, giving an appreciative pat to his thigh, leaning in to kiss and suck several dark spots on the inners of his legs as punishment for Oikawa whining at him to hurry up.

He glances over the briefs again, debating once more if he should remove them. But the idea alone of seeing Tooru’s thin, beautiful cock makes his own press harder against the zip of his jeans. He knows that he’ll lose it if he sees Tooru’s soft, shapely body completely bare. He was just too much—long legs, tight abdomen, wide-hips, perk ass; his list could go on forever.

His absolute favorite thing though was the fact that Tooru shaved. Everything.

Because nothing beat running a hand up against smooth, velvety skin. He foregoes stripping the other, rubbing all along the soft ridges and contours of Tooru’s body instead. His boyfriend’s physique was nothing to scoff at—Oikawa was enticingly pretty and being on a college volleyball team only made him more gorgeous.

A lot more people seemed to be realizing it too. Sending Oikawa off to college was like sending him to a den of wolves sometimes. He can’t number the amount of times someone has tried to make moves on his lover—both girls and guys, because no one was safe from Tooru’s irresistible charm.

It was frustrating too sometimes, hearing about how this girl tried to throw herself at him today or how a random guy smacked him over the ass. His boyfriend is without any doubts 100% faithful to him so he never has anything to worry about, but it never fails to settle something awful in the pit of his stomach, angry or jealousy, he’s never sure. Sometimes he wonders if Tooru just makes it up to get him going on purpose because being a 40 minutes train ride away is nothing when you’re pissed off.

The distance is zero when wants nothing more than to ruin the boy underneath him. Especially when he needs to wipe off those filthy foreign hands with his own. 

Knowing that people who would do that exist made him want to keep Tooru cooped up in his room. Lock the door and throw away the key so that _no one_ could ever touch what was rightly his ever again.

Realistically though, he knew that was crazy. Hajime wonders sometimes when the insatiable need to monopolize him developed. Desire is a powerful thing and watching Oikawa beneath him, squirming and crying at every touch, knowing that it’s only his hands that can do this to him; he knows that he’s lost himself completely in it.

And he promises to give him his everything if Tooru will be his forever.

Oikawa makes a loud keen suddenly, tugging at Iwaizumi’s shirt and _begging_ for him to give him more.

So lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t even realized what he had been doing. But looking at Oikawa now, body littered in so many dark bites and spots, Hajime knows that he was unconsciously trying to possess him. It almost funny, the fact that even when he’s distracted _from_ Tooru his still thinking about him.

“You promised, Iwa-chan! _You promised_!” Tooru moans out suddenly, saying it over and over to him like a mantra, like he can’t think of anything but Hajime and what he’s promised to do for him.  

Their promised made in the heat of a risqué Skype call, when Hajime had nothing but his deep voice and dirty mouth to get his lover off. He promised over and over that he would give Tooru all that he wanted when they met up again, that he would mess him up so bad that he couldn’t speak properly the next few days with as raw it would be after he made him scream.

With finals out of the way and spring vacation in their reach, he was happy to oblige his dear boyfriend after weeks of not being together. There was nothing stopping him now from fulfilling his duty either—no school, no practice, and no horny adults who didn’t understand the concept of happily taken.

Originally, he imagined doing it with his dick. Dragging slowly and mercilessly deep within his princess’s tight hole, stretching him open with lube slicken fingers, rubbing against sensitive walls and thrusting in and out, in and out, until Tooru couldn’t remember anything but how to say his name. That’s when he’d give it to him, maybe, depending on how good his baby was being for him. He might drag it out a little longer, just enough for him to start crying—pleasure tears of course, Hajime would _never_ do anything to hurt him—or maybe he’d give in like usually and shove it in straight away, letting his lover tighten around his cock in a way that his hand could never do justice, easing in and out of him only when he knew Tooru was ready for it.

It had been nice to think about when he needed a way to relieve himself in the cold, lonely place of his bedroom and he had every intention of carrying out this scenario—

He scans over the others body, admiring his work, though done subconsciously, loving the way that Oikawa is staring at him so imploringly, so needy and ready for him to do more that he just can’t help but wither and moan for him, face flushed and hands roaming all over Hajime’s body, rubbing and squeezing over wherever he can reach as if to spur him into action.

And he decides that the scenario can wait for now. He just can’t seem to want to let that expression go away and he knows that if he starts fucking Tooru now, he’ll be begging for his cum instead of begging for him and that just won’t do.

He glances over him again, taking in every little detail he can, watching his muscles flex, his body shake, listening as he begs and begs for him, _don’t stop, please touch me, give me more…!_

His eyes stop at his chest, noticing that it’s fuller than usually, nipples harden under their covers and chest pink from how flushed Oikawa’s skin has become.

And suddenly he gets the overwhelming urge to suck on them.

Iwaizumi juggles with the idea, thinking about his boyfriend’s sensitivity and how this would be the first time doing something like this for them—

“Hajime, _please_. _I need you_.”

Oikawa sinks the nail into the coffin.

He doesn’t even hesitate when he moves down to fondle Tooru’s chest again. He just runs his hands back up and squeezes each pec, thumbing harshly over the hard buds until they are soft and swollen under his fingers. He grips to each band aid pulling them up slowly and carefully just enough that Oikawa can feel the sweet tug. He means to take them off without hurting him—

He accidently yanks too hard on the right one and Tooru actually screams, arching off the bed looking as if he might blow his load right then.

Hajime looks down at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Tooru seeming equally as stunned, marveling at Hajime’s hands as if they were some magical being.

They meet each other’s gaze and Iwaizumi suddenly realizes he doesn’t need to fuck Oikawa to get him to scream.

He yanks on the right one again, hanging on by some adhesive miracle, and it gets him the same jerk but not the complete reaction he’s looking for. The right band aid comes off and he tugs once, twice, a third time before he yanks off the other one, definitely harder than the first one. Oikawa throws his head back in absolute pleasure, shrieking just the way Hajime likes, and thrusting his hips into the air as if it will give him any sort of friction.

Iwaizumi goes back to flicking over them again, pressing and rubbing them down when they harden, thumping and pinching when they are soft and he wants them hard again, an endless cycle of torture that has Oikawa going mad underneath him.

“ _Please, please, please, please…!”_ He begs his boyfriend, not even sure what he’s begging for anymore, just wanting, _needing_ more because he feels like he might die if he doesn’t get it, _it isn’t enough he need more, needs so much more, but it feels so good, makes him feel reallyreallyreally good…!_

Hajime’s mouth descends over a nipple, rolling his tongue over it and Tooru sees white spots in his vision.

He can’t even hear himself over the fast thrum of his heartbeat. Reality is slipping away and he can’t focus on anything that isn’t Hajime’s sweet, perfect mouth kneading over his sensitive bud. He feels his fingers shove into the others hair, tugging and pushing his head in a steady loop of _too much too much too much_ and _don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop!_ He can feel Hajime trying not to smile against his chest and failing miserably, but he can’t focus on any retort, too busy with the thick waves of pleasure thrumming down his body, making his cock dance with the overstimulation.

The state Hajime has in now almost feels like he’s been drugged.

Iwaizumi seems to be enjoying himself too, with the way he is dragging his big, thick cock against Oikawa’s thigh, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Oikawa _wants_ to rub against him as well, maybe line them up together so that he can finally feel Hajime like he’s been waiting forever for.

But his boyfriend seems to have other ideas in mind, holding his hips firmly against the bed, keeping him from getting any touch against his aching length. Tooru would think it cruel if his lover wasn’t doing a solid job of making him fall apart by his mouth.

Without any warning, Iwaizumi pulls off, releasing the nipple with a lewd pop, saliva rolling down his chin, naturally tanned skin darkening with a heavy flush, staring at Tooru with a half lidded gaze that makes his entire body tremble.

He doesn’t even get a breath to ask why he’s stopped before Hajime is tearing off his shirt, biceps and abs flexing gorgeously in Tooru’s view, and shoving off his pants like they’re on fire.

Even in his lust induced daze, Oikawa still takes the time to appreciate his boyfriends fit build, eyes roaming over dark nipples and the black, coarse happy trail that runs from beneath his belly button all the way down to where Hajime’s briefs obstruct the view. His boyfriend isn’t a hairy beast, but has it in all the places that Oikawa thinks he should and there is just something so sexy about the way he never shaves (besides his face), but keeps himself decently groomed. Nothing is better than waking up to his stubbly chin pressing all over his body when they decide for a quick round in the sheets, and if anything, Oikawa’s favorite is the little patches of hair that grows in the crevice of his lower back and on his chest, enough to make him look sort of burly and 100% manly, but not enough to make him look like a gorilla (even if he acts like one).

He wants to run his hands all over him, paying special attention to his (and Hajime’s even if he denies it) favorite places, but doesn’t get the chance before Iwaizumi is back over him and, more importantly, working his mouth over the breast that didn’t get any attention. Tooru arches into his touch once more, feeling the other resume sliding against his thigh, and wonders if Hajime’s plan is to kill him before he lets him come.

He _definitely_ decides that Hajime is trying to kill him when he brings a hand up and starts tugging at the other incredibly swollen nipple, mouth working in tandem along with it.

Tooru can’t help that he screams again, he can’t help that a little drool pools from the side of his mouth or the tears that bubble down his face— _because this is way too much, he’s going to die because it’s too much-not enough-waytoomuch._ He’s begging again, begging, begging, begging for Hajime to touch him, grab his dick, push their cocks together, use his mouth— **fuck him.** He wants his dick, he wants it _now._ Doesn’t want to wait anymore, wants to be filled, wants to be filled _so bad_ and Hajime won’t _stop._

( _He doesn’t want him to stop—it feels good-so good-hismouthfeelsogood.)_

Iwaizumi stops _again (because he really is trying to kill him)_ and fixes Oikawa with a stare that knocks the wind out of him, leaving him breathless and panting.

“I’ll give you want you want baby, I will _always_ give my princess what he wants. But you have to give me what I want too, love. You have to be good to me too, babe.”

Alarms start going off in Oikawa’s mind and he knows that he shouldn’t agree to this, that whatever he wants is going to _absolutely destroy him_ —but his mind is hazy and Hajime is going to give him what he wants, he’ll give him what he wants if he’s good and Tooru can be so good…!

_“Yes-yes, please! I’ll do whatever, I’ll be good—please. Please!”_

Hajime levels himself so that their eyes meet and his expression leaves no room for arguments. “I want you to come just from me touching your nipples.”

And he doesn’t even give him the chance to answer before he’s back to devouring them.

“Oh god, oh god, oh gOD…!”

Oikawa is back to screaming, a litany of yes and no because he can’t decide between if not getting his dick touched or losing Hajime’s mouth over his chest, which one is worse.

He thrashes and keens, loving Hajime’s heavy body over him, loving the way he’s giving him endless surges of pleasure that radiates from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes, making his mouth and eyes water, his dick throbbing like never before—and he won’t touch it, won’t use is hand, won’t let him come, won’t fuck him into the sheets, until he can’t see straight, until he can’t walk—wants him to be good, wants him to be _so_ good.

He wants to come, wants to come—he screams it over and over, how bad he wants to come.

Iwaizumi gives him no mercy, relentless pulling and sucking with his mouth and fingers, pinching and flicking—no relief, no relief-so good sogoodsogood.

And then, when Tooru least expects it, when his mind is so filled with the thoughts of coming, of getting a nice good fucking, Hajime’s fat dick up his ass—

Hajime bites down.

Hard.

And doesn’t stop.

Biting, sucking, pulling, flicking, pinching—more biting, more teeth, more tongue moremoremoremoremore.

Tooru’s screams turn into an endless chant of, “Wanna come, wanna come wanna comewannacome—”

Hajime’s dick suddenly slides up his own, hitting him like a punch straight to his fried system. “Gonna come, gonna come, oh-oh- _god, Hajime!”_

His dick pulses once-twice and it feels like an explosion when he finally lets it go, twitching and moving wildly with the hardest orgasm he’s probably ever had in his life. He chokes on a sob because he _cannot **breathe.**_

It feels like it takes _hours_ to be able to see again, for the world to come back into focus, and he has to open and close his eyes a few time just to be sure that he can actually see.

He’s shaking and breathing heavily, feeling like he just got the life knocked out of him in one of the best ways possible.

After what feels like 20 years, but is seriously just a couple of minutes, his eyes finally focus on his boyfriend, his lover, the only man who could ever wreck him this bad—

And the expression of pure adoration he’s regarding at him with makes his heart _throb._

“Love you, Tooru.” Is all he says and it makes him smile like Hajime’s just gifted him the sun.

“L-love you, Hajime.” his voice is strained, vocal cords hurting in protest but he keeps murmuring it, over and over, because it’s worth it. Hajime is so worth.

He feels hands brushing against his face, through his hair, down his neck—so gentle, always so gentle his Iwa-chan. He feels a kiss pressed to a mouth, another after that, and one more just for good measure.

Oikawa stares up at Iwaizumi, trying to match the same look he’d given him—and that’s when he notices tiny specks of blood on both shoulders.

“B-blood?” He stutters, feeling a slight surge of panic that’s wiped away the minute Iwaizumi starts laughing.

His laugh is loud and it echoes around the small room. It makes Oikawa weak in the knees and he knows that if he had been standing at that very moment, he would’ve fallen.

Falling just as hard as he’s fallen for this incredible person.

Hajime gives him a bemused look, lips quirking up into a smirk. “Made my baby come so hard, he had to hold on for dear life.”

Tooru’s face flushes instantly, taking on a dark cherry hue. It sends Iwaizumi into another fit of laughter, so he decides it’s worth the embarrassment.

He squirms a little, the feeling of his come drying in his underwear suddenly apparent to his mind and he tries to wiggle out from beneath his boyfriend so that he can at least reach the boxes of tissues by the bed. He moves his knee a little and freezes when he feels something heavy and rock solid pressed against it.

Hajime is instantly cut off with a deep groan.

Oikawa looks him over, staring into eyes and watching as the pupils blow wide deep in the emeralds of Iwaizumi’s irises.

His body feels like jello, or maybe that weird pudding stuff that his roommate likes to eat. He’s sweaty, sticky, and wants nothing more than to wipe up the mess of fluids in his underwear.

Instead, he smiles up his boyfriend, failing to keep the coyness out of his voice when he calls, “Iwa-chan~!”

Hajime stares at him and visibly gulps as he watches Tooru turn so that he’s on his stomach, head cocked over his shoulder, giving him a look, one that should seriously be illegal in every continent in the _world,_ as he wiggles his ass enticingly at him.

“I’ll give you want you want, _baby_.” He mimics and even goes as far as brushing his firm cheeks over the others aching cock, making Hajime jolt at the sudden sensation.

 He turns back over quickly before Hajime can get a hold of his hips and tuts at him.

“Nu-uh.” He wiggles a finger in his face, smiling like he’s just won a match. “You have to give me what I want too, _love_. You have to be good to me too, _babe_.”

Tooru flips over again, wiggling his ass again, brushing it over Hajime’s dick again, and again, and _again_.

“I _promise_ to make you feel good.”

And that’s when Hajime realizes he’s screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Father, forgive me for I have sinned. 
> 
> (For the record, I didn't post this as a chapter for the first part because I felt like it could stand by itself.)


End file.
